Technical Field
The present invention relates to a substrate processing apparatus, a method for manufacturing a semiconductor device, a method for processing substrates.
Description of Related Art
Manufacturing steps of a semiconductor device, for example, comprises a step of placing a substrate loaded into a processing chamber on a upper surface of a substrate supporting member, and applying prescribed processing to the substrate.
However, particles, etc., adhered to the upper surface of the substrate supporting member is sometimes adhered to a rear surface of the substrate for example, when the substrate is placed on the substrate supporting member. Further, air or gas is sometimes sandwiched between the substrate and the substrate supporting member for example, thus allowing the substrate to slide sideways.